


Building Bridges

by KorilineshipsDestiel247



Series: Finding Oneself [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Implied Transphobia, LGBTQ, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Transgender, and I will fight you, no you may not steal them, they are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorilineshipsDestiel247/pseuds/KorilineshipsDestiel247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a trans male who lives with his boyfriend Brandon in their small apartment in San Francisco. One night Jensen gets an unexpected phone call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and Brandon are original characters that I created for my fictional writing class. This is the first of many short stories that I will be posting that follow their lives.

From the depths of Jensen's pants his phone started to ring, the loud opening notes of the Star Wars' "Imperial March" shattering the relative silence in the tiny apartment. He neglected it, praying to whatever gods that were listening for it to stop, and after a while it did. His tense shoulders relaxed and he started to stand up to grab himself a beer from the fridge, but before he was even halfway up the phone began to ring again. He growled. From the other end of the couch Brandon looked up from his book.

"You going to get that, Jens?"

"Might as well," he replied dully, taking the phone out of his pocket and not bothering to glance at the caller ID before flipping it open. "Hello, Mother."

"It's Samantha, Jacqueline."

"Jensen," he corrected his younger sister, moving from the living room to the adjacent balcony and closing the door behind him. "Why do you have Mother's phone? She's not gonna be happy if she finds out her phone's missing, much less if she figures out it's me you're talking to."

"I missed you; isn't that reason enough?"

"Missed you too, Shrimp," he said, swallowing. "How's home?"

"It's been okay. Things are kind of boring without you here."

Jensen laughed. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Bad. Jared and Kevin are too young to talk to about anything that I'd like to talk about, and Esther and Lorraine both have their own apartments now. Robert's busy with his new wife. Mom and Dad… Well, you know how they are."

"But of course. How's life?"

"Eh."

"'Eh'? That's all I get?"

"Well, there's not much happening. What am I supposed to say?"

"Details, Shrimp," said Jensen. "Give me details."

"If you insist," Samantha replied. "There's not much to tell. I started dating this really cute guy, found out that he was a douche, broke up with him, sang a solo with the church choir, and I took the SATs for the first time yesterday."

"Well, you'll have to tell me how you did when the test results come in. I wish I'd been there to hear you sing. How'd you find out the guy was a douche?"

"He beat the crap out of me."

Jensen forcibly smothered the dragon that was roaring for him to go back to Cañon City and kill the guy who'd dared hurt his sister. Samantha should know that he cared, but she didn't need his rage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was months ago, and we got a restraining order against him. He goes to a different school now, so there's very little chance of me seeing him around."

"Well, thank the gods for that. I hope you never have to go through that again."

"Speaking of dating, do you have anyone?"

"I… Uh… Yeah, I do."

"Ooh, do tell!"

"His… his name's Brandon," he finally said.

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah, he does. Sam, I… I think I want to marry him some day."

"Aww, Jac- Jensen, that's great! Don't forget to invite me to the wedding. I'll be pissed if you don't."

He let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"I doubt I could forget, Shrimp."

They chatted for a few more minutes and then Samantha had to get off, but she gave Jensen her Facebook and email, telling him that he'd better keep in contact with her or else. He was light as air when he hung up and went back inside.

"What're you so pleased about?" Brandon asked as Jensen shooed Crinkles off the sofa, reclaiming his seat.

In answer, he kissed Brandon before pulling away and lacing their fingers together.

"I think that maybe I can finally start mending ties with my family."


End file.
